The complexity of modern vehicles, vehicle systems and vehicle functions has steadily increased over the course of the last decades so that it can happen today that drivers do not comprehensively know the functionality that is present in a vehicle are therefore also not able to utilize to the full extent the provided potential of the vehicle, of its systems and functions. In the worst case, operating errors of the vehicle or its systems can occur, which can lead to dangerous situations or even accidents. To better inform the driver regarding his vehicle, methods and devices were proposed in the prior art.
Thus, a method for supporting a user of a motor vehicle in the operation of components of the motor vehicle and an associated device emerge, for example, from DE 199 07 795 A1. Here, a support questioning element is provided for an actuating element that would activate a component, i.e., ultimately triggers a function. Dependent on the actuation of this support questioning element, merely an item of information regarding the operating state that can be switched with this actuating element in normal operation is output for at least one following actuation of an actuation element of at least one component. However, this system already requires a first, at least superficial knowledge of the component or the associated actuating element, since otherwise no information regarding it can be requested by means of the support querying element.
Furthermore, a method for outputting operating instructions for a driver information device is disclosed in DE 199 55 890 A1. Here, a driver can request a help by means of input on an operating unit, for example by pressing a help key, upon which finally an operating instruction regarding a function is output. However, this method makes possible merely the targeted requesting of operating instructions regarding functions which are known in principle or the existence of which is at least known. Both methods mentioned above are not suitable for example to draw the attention of a driver to a function of the existence of which he substantially knows nothing, or the practical application of which is not known to him in the respective driving situation.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to inform a driver about the vehicle and about the vehicle functions that are available in the vehicle, in particular then, when the existence of certain functions or their practical application is not known to him. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.